Where Do Broken Hearts Go
by classchic1
Summary: It's been a month since Juliet's rebreak up with Shawn. She's trying to sell the house. But she needs help with packing and repairing some damage both to the house and inadvertently to her heart...there's only one man up for the job. (Pre-Lassiet!)


**A/N:** I got inspired by this after reading Loafer's Bare and Building Bridges. And quite frankly I wanted to write about his muscles XD!

 **Warning:** This is a Lassiet! (I apologize to any Marlowe fans but she doesn't exist in this story.)

 **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

* * *

It was a very very hot day in Santa Barbara as Juliet packed up a few more of her clothes. Unfortunately, the air conditioning is broken like a few things in the house. Her heart had been one of those broken things a couple of weeks ago.

It's been only one month since she and Shawn broke up again. He didn't take it very well, but she understood and wished him the best. She wanted things to be different but it just didn't workout the way either of them wanted.

In that time though, she and Carlton had become so much closer. They'd shared a handful of passionate kisses recently. but because it had taken so long for them to admit their feelings for each other there was still a big level of uncertainty of their relationship. That didn't stop them from spending time together.

Which is where they found themselves on this very hot day cleaning, packing, and currently, Carlton was outside rebuilding the deck. They'd been at this since the early morning and now it's time for a break.

 _It's awfully hot outside. Carlton ought to be thirsty._

As Juliet went outside, she almost dropped the tray she was holding at the sight before her. And for a few moments she simply stared in awe...and attraction. Quite frankly the sight before her was in a word: gorgeous.

The midday sun reflected its rays off of Lassiter's shirtless, pale, sweat glistened body.

Juliet watched as her partner's muscles moved, twitched, and flexed as he swung the hammer with expert precision (and with Lassitarian ferocity) where it consistently hit the nail on its head.

 _Oh wow...his suits have been hiding this view from me all this time..._

With each strike of his hammer, Juliet felt her breath hitch higher and higher. Soon though, too soon for her tastes, he must have sensed her presence because he stood up and turned to face her.

The front view made her nearly faint. _What I wouldn't do to run my hands over him right now!_

 _Woah, slow your role sistah. Don't maul a man that knows you're still working through some past relationships issues._

 _Hey here's an idea: shut up._

Out loud she said, "It's pretty unbearable out here, huh." He nodded unapologetically in agreement.

Her inner thoughts came back in that moment. _It's so hot he doesn't care he's shirtless right now..._

 _Or does he?_ Cackled her almost evil lust filled inner voice.

"Here. I thought you could use some cold water." Lassiter abandoned his tools as he approached her.

As Lassiter took the cool much needed beverage, Juliet couldn't help herself as her gaze traveled up and down his furred chest, lean yet muscular biceps, and sculpted six pack abs.

 _He's in remarkable shape! Hot dawg..._

Physically shaking herself, Juliet asked how him how's the deck coming. But she couldn't hear his answer because, here again, she was too busy taking in his muscular body. This coupled with her already building feelings for this man made her do something she didn't know herself capable of.

Juliet through caution to the hot humid wind -that actually blew past the partially finished deck- as she stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

 _He's going to think you're a total wackaloon!_

But instead he responded with an animalistic groan and kissed back with a primal fervor.

Juliet's hands ran up and down the length of his muscular back as their kissed deepened. Taking in all the groves and sinews of his body as she experienced the most heated and passionate kiss she'd ever experienced.

 _Oh Ursula Gibbs was sooo right!_

But something horrible happened next.

He stopped.

"Carlton?"

His ever blue eyes were clouded with lust and want. However she could see his code of honor rising up within those same expressive eyes. "O'Ha...Juliet...we shouldn't ...do this. Not right now anyway," he chocked out in a deep quiet voice.

She was disappointed but also hopeful. Hopeful that her partner wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Are you saying that you're not going to fight me on this? On a possibility of an _us_?" For a moment, Juliet was scared because he simply studied her. Then he finally answered saying, "Sweet Lady Justice...Juliet I've always dreamt of an us. But you've gone through a lot recently. I want you to be okay mentally and physically before we go into this. As soon as you give me the go ahead though...we probably won't be back to work for at least a week."

When Carlton Lassiter was right...he was dead right. And right now she hated it.

She laid her head against his furred covered chest. "Alright," she said as she secretly enjoyed the rough texture of his glorious sternum bush under her cheek. "But it won't be long now Carlton. So you better be ready."

"I'm looking forward to it partner."

She giddily noted though, that Carlton still had her pinned to his muscular form. They tighten their hold on each other for a few more moments before finally releasing each other.

"Look...um...let's get an early dinner. Preferably at a very public location," Lassiter said turned away from her and slipped his grey t-shirt back on.

"Why? You don't trust me alone, cowboy?" Juliet asked, watching him as he hide his muscles back under the wretched t-shirt.

Lassiter responded with an evil glint in his eye saying, "It's not you I don't trust. I don't trust myself _not_ to rip your clothes off in the next five minutes."

"And in those five minutes, I'd be doing the same to you."

"El Cielo?"

"Oh yeah."

 **The End**


End file.
